


solibus orba

by laetee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetee/pseuds/laetee
Summary: sehun's world gets dark and confusing but he has jongin, right?aka mafia sekai but its weird and doesnt make much sense but maybe it will





	solibus orba

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a story i wrote a really long time ago but i reread it and its actually not that bad so i decided to post it cus why not
> 
> this is the first chapter and i wrote some part of the second one but not enough. the plot went through a lot of reworks and i dont know if i can continue it now but if anyone bothers to read and likes it then i may consider although my writing has gotten worse (lol). also the title is a work in progress, i originally had no title so i came up with it while posting. solibus orba is latin for bereft of light? so thats cool i guess. and the chapter name is not supposed to be a spoiler but it actually might end up being one? (idkyet)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this mess of an introduction. sorry if there are any mistakes, i proofread but i could have still missed something

_What’s this out of the blue?_ Sehun asks himself sighing while dragging his feet downtown to meet with Jongin.

Jongin and Sehun have lived in this city their entire lives, so earning an invite to eat at a restaurant wasn’t too foreign, especially after graduating high school. Naturally, Sehun accepted, the two having been close their entire lives due to the close relationship between their parents. As the two grew up together, they easily became inseparable. Sehun has always been with Jongin, and only Jongin, it seemed illogical to have it otherwise: Sehun spent all of his time with Jongin, practically living at his house and because their families were close, Jongin’s parents didn’t mind having Sehun for dinner every night while Sehun’s parents were busy working late. Sehun and Jongin walked to school together, they ate lunch together, and after having a fit at the start of middle school, they have had all the same classes, even throughout high school.

Although they’re so close, as of late, Sehun and Jongin have been avoiding each other, mostly Jongin though. Sehun assumes it’s because of a family situation, but he is family, the only barrier being the lack of blood ties. Sehun has been lonely ever since Jongin left him in the dark.

Even though he’s meeting with person he’s been with his entire life, who knows him better than he knows himself, Sehun can’t help but feel the fluttering of the butterflies in his stomach. He knows it’s ridiculous to be nervous, it’s just _Jongin_.

He stops at a building. Sehun has walked this street a billion times and he’s seen all it has to offer but this is a new structure. It’s a Japanese restaurant, obviously due to its' heavily decorated exterior that consists of traditional Japanese architecture complete with dragon statues, koi fish ponds, and even a torii gate to walk through.

_Definitely the place,_ he thinks, knowing Jongin’s exuberant taste in restaurant choice.

He walks through to the entrance, making his way down the small path adorned with lawn lights slowly turning on one at a time and dragon statues standing between bushes every so often. Before he reaches the door, Sehun glances at the fish mindlessly swimming about their pond, wishing his life could be as blissful as theirs. Sehun approaches the entrance and grips the bamboo handle of the door. A rush of cold air abruptly greets his skin as he enters, causing a shudder to rupture through his skeleton.

Sehun politely removes his shoes and places them in a cubby by the entrance. He ambles towards the hostess standing idle whilst gawking at the interior of the restaurant. The main dining room which is not far from the entrance area was rather dark but visible enough with the dim red and yellow colored paper lanterns strung on the walls. _It isn’t terribly crowded,_ Sehun comments to himself as he looks over at the people kneeled on the tatami mat floor at their disk-like tables.

The hostess standing by the entrance welcomes Sehun with a bow as he nears her, "Good evening, how many in your party, sir?"

Sehun almost forgets the hostess is standing there and quickly bows before replying.

"Oh...uhh, I’m here meeting with a friend. Uh- Jongin?"

She flashes a confusing look.

"Oh sorry― Kim Jongin," He corrects absently, painfully aware of his habit of speaking to strangers informally, thanks to Jongin constantly nagging him.

The hostess smiles understandably as her eyes peer at the screen hidden behind her podium. "Ah, yes,” her eyes flicker.

"Please follow me," The hostess beckons and Sehun does as he is told, careful not to trail too close behind her. He follows her through the restaurant, earning the brief glances from people at their tables. The hostess leads him into a corridor separate from the main restaurant that still continues the oriental pattern. She stops by a glass door that appears to be the entrance to a veranda. “Please enjoy your evening with us, sir,” the hostess bows and takes her leave. Sehun bows and thanks her but he’s sure she doesn’t hear him.

He opens the door and steps through. Sehun pauses for a moment to take in his surroundings. The veranda opens up to be a private outdoor patio, overlooking a small lake which dumbfounds Sehun: he didn’t know there was a lake here. The only table around is the one where Jongin is currently is seated at, looking out at the water where the sun is making ways to settle under the horizon.

"Hey."

Jongin perks up and quickly looks to who dares to interrupt his gazing. Sehun smiles a sort of sad smile although his head and heart are going through a marathon of feelings, from happiness to excitement to nervousness to fear. Ignoring the field day inside, Sehun calmly walks to where Jongin is sitting, eyeing him as if it’s the last time he’ll see him. Although it wasn’t any different, Sehun couldn’t help but appreciate Jongin’s captivating appearance, loose caramel bangs messily swiped past his left eyebrow in a comma, the soft brown of his eyes glinting amidst the darkening horizon, his full lips tugging into a soft grin at the awaited arrival of his friend. His flawless bronze complexion is unchanged, the prominent contours of his cheekbones and jawline are just as shapely as in a well-lit environment. Sehun’s eyes slowly graze down to note the remarkable body the other possesses, fashioning a navy button up unfastened enough for the curves of his collarbones to be visible, tucked in black jeans. Dancing has its’ quirks, Sehun muses looking enviously at the muscles that have been shaped over years of dancing.

When their gazes finally meet, Jongin speaks, “Hey. How have you been?”

Sehun experiences a small spark of shock and wants to say _How have I been? You know, it’s nice of you to ask since you abandoned me like a piece of garbage so I’m feeling absolutely wonderful,_ but he only voices “I’m okay, how are things at home?”

Sehun asks regarding the situation that the Kims have kept behind a curtain. Sehun has avoided asking Jongin or anyone in his family about what’s going on, keen on respecting their privacy. It’s the least he can do, considering how they’ve basically raised Sehun, his own parents working constantly to the point where he barely sees them at all, seeing his mother alone twice a week at best, his father is always too busy to make time for Sehun. Anxiously waiting to hear an answer, Sehun’s attention is instantly flickered to Jongin’s softened expression as he begins to speak.

“Ah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He chuckles lightly, revealing the pearly smile normally hidden by plush lips.

Not knowing how to begin, Jongin sighs shakily, “For starters, I’m sorry for not telling you anything.”

Sehun can hear the regret in his voice and feels his chest tightening around the anger that once encased his thoughts of Jongin. “No, no, don’t worry. Please, it’s fine, I understand,” He minds Jongin warmly.

“Also,” Jongin gulps silently, “I’m sorry for everything I’m going to say.”

Sehun tenses and unease twists his insides, “What..? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry I’m the one who has to tell you but, uh...your dad is, um.” The last word is lowered to a murmur but Sehun can catch it. “ _gone_.”

A bird far off in the darkness of the lake with perfect timing takes off from a tree, rustling the greenery nearby. Sehun pauses, voice small, “W-what do you mean? He’s always at work, I-I know that…” His voice is almost incomprehensible because of all the calculations running through his mind.

“I mean,” Jongin mutters, “He’s _dead_.”

Sehun is silent, his hands trembling, unable to continue the fumbling with the sleeves of his sweater as he had done earlier.

“No--no, it’s--” Sehun’s eyes are watering, but the tears don’t fall. Sehun should be sad and he should be mourning, it’s the death of his own father for Christ’s sake. But he doesn’t feel any remorse. Sehun thinks of all the memories of his father other the years but all he can recall is receiving letters on holidays apologizing for his absence. There are no fond memories of fatherly love, only the memories of waiting patiently with Jongin and his family for the return of his parents each day, to no avail. Sehun can’t name the feeling slowly numbing his body, like hearing a celebrity died but it’s one you rarely hear about; it’s sad to know they’re gone but you don’t cry, you just think of what positives they’ve contributed to this world and their effect on your life, but with his father, Sehun can’t name anything, really.

“I know you guys weren’t that close but you obviously needed to know.” The other man’s honey-like voice thaws Sehun’s numbness and he nods in reply.

“No--no, it’s alright,” He clears his throat, “... How did he die?”

“ _Murder_.” Jongin breathes, barely a whisper.

Sehun is shocked to hear this, his mouth agape to hear the quick word slip out of the other boy’s mouth. Who would want to kill his father? As if he read his mind, Jongin follows up.

“He was killed by a mafia organization, called SM. The leader killed him personally... and that’s what I wanted to talk about.” Jongin shifts his kneeling position into a criss-cross one. Sehun closes his mouth and nods to allow Jongin to continue, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Another one of his pesky habits. Normally Jongin would call him out on it but he withstands the temptation.

“So your dad, he was the leader of a rival mafia organization, one rivaling the one that killed him. It’s call EXO. That’s why he hasn’t been around.”

“What about my mom?” Sehun asks in a small voice and Jongin has to resist crumbling at how adorable yet heartbreaking Sehun sounds.

“She was with him, but I think she’s gone now.” Sehun’s mouth falls open again but Jongin quickly corrects, “No, no she’s not… dead. No one knows where she is, she just disappeared after her husband was killed.”

Sehun sighs as his body is overtaken with relief, although it lasts only a second.

“She might’ve gone to another country in fear of SM coming after her and maybe even you.” Jongin continues with a pointed gaze.

Sehun only nods to show his understanding. Sehun is not known to take these kinds of situations well. It’s expected for Sehun to fall apart but to both of their surprise, he’s taking it well, despite learning of the disappearances of both of his parents. He’s always been a crybaby according to Jongin but Sehun would be lying if he didn’t agree.

As the one-sided conversation continues, Sehun learns that EXO and SM are two groups that participate in illegal drug trafficking and because of a supposedly ancient rivalry, the two frequently fight over territory and product outsourcing. The groups are currently in a war and because the leader has just died, EXO is in peril and in threat of falling apart without a leader. Sehun’s father’s closest ally in the group is directing any and all actions but it’s not a permanent position that will most likely be overthrown. Jongin then says that EXO is in desperate need of a leader, the statement inconspicuously directed towards Sehun.

Sehun pauses before he realizes Jongin is saying he has to become the leader.

“W-what? Me? How can I-I--” Goosebumps bloom across Sehun’s clothed skin. He bites his lip and tries to think some more but he can only make stunned comments in his head like, Me? A mafia boss? How? In what way?―

“Breathe. It’s okay, Sehunnie, you’re okay right now. Calm down,” Sehun doesn’t even realize he’s hyperventilating and Jongin slips around the table to pull Sehun into a warm embrace from behind. At Jongin’s gentle touch, Sehun’s pumping heart slows, mediating at a steady rate. After a moment of basking in Jongin’s heavenly touch, Sehun takes a deep breath and pats the arms swung around his shoulders in a way to assure Jongin that he’s fine now.

Jongin returns to his seat wearing a kind grin as Sehun mumbles a word of thanks, his milky cheeks deepening into a pinkish hue.

Because Sehun’s mind was swept by Jongin’s short token of affection, it now must phase back into reality, to realize the position he’s put in. Jongin easily melts the softened expression and attempts a stern but warm voice.

“You don’t have to worry about having any experience, there are a ton of others to watch over you and tutor you.”

“Then why do they need me?” Sehun’s voice raises by not even half an octave, breaking at the last words.

“So that SM can’t get ahead of themselves, if they know EXO is leaderless they will assault us and we can’t have that right now. No one else can step in as a leader, only an heir can.”

Sehun couldn’t think straight to point out Jongin’s ‘us’ and ‘we’. “What about s-school? Or work--”

“None of it matters anymore.” Sehun is surprised by how easily Jongin says it. How can everything going on in his life just amount to nothing so easily?

Jongin’s expression was hardened and his tone was sterner than Sehun ever thought was possible. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun is slowly spiraling into madness. None of it makes sense, why him?

“Jongin...I--I can’t, how can I--” Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks, streaking them in bizarre paths. A loud sob wreaks through Sehun, disturbing the peace of the now darkened lake.

His crying lowers to sniffling as Jongin’s warmth once again engulfs Sehun, enveloping him in the sweet vanilla scent that could calm typhoons. Jongin slips his arms around Sehun’s waist from behind, his head hanging on Sehun’s shoulder and ear pressed to his neck. After some time in Jongin’s embrace, Sehun calms and the only sounds that can be heard are the quiet breaths of the two and their steady heartbeats.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jongin’s low voice coos, the reverberations tingling Sehun’s skin.

Jongin’s soft murmurs continue, even as Sehun’s eyelids slowly begin to shut, swallowing him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> that was weird. and awkward. im really proud of the description i put into some parts but i dont think i can reciprocate it anymore :(
> 
> let me know what you think and i might write more but who knows


End file.
